rappelzfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Zck
Kontakt Jeśli chciałbyś zostawić wiadomość na mojej dyskusji użytkownika:Zck|action=edit&section=new}} Skorzystaj z tego formularza prośba o kontakt - Rappelz Polska Witaj adminie polskiej edycji Rappelz wiki. Prosimy Cię o kontak pod adresem rappelz-pl@gpotato.eu Mistrzowie Gry postarają się wspomóc Cię w tworzeniu tej wiki. pozdrawiam serdecznie Mistrz Gry Nifheldin zespół gPotato Witaj. Czy mógłbyś mi udzielić szybkiego kursu obsługiwania wiki ? Np. jak dodawać nowe artykuły, bo jak narazie mogę tylko edytować już istniejące. Pozdrawiam Morgred Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 00:37, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Rycerz/paladyn, kwestia OB Witaj, Na wstępie chcę wyrazić uznanie dla Ciebie za stworzenie polskiej Rappelz Wiki. Uzupełniłem opisy rycerza/paladyna. W innych linkach dokonałem pewnych modyfikacji np. opis Lodowej Wyspy. Czytałem opis dot. OB. Nie jest on błędny, ale się z nim nie zgadzam (dlatego nie chciałem poprawiać): Cyt.:"Niestety koszt w PP jest dosyć spory, i będzie nas kosztować sporo czasu ich zbierania. Koszt podniesienia Poziomu Profesji z 40 PozP do 50 PozP to 1'081'100 PP ! W tym samym czasie, po osiągnięciu 50PozP, gracze którzy zmienili profesje już na 40PozP, będą mieć ok 15-20 PozP nowej profesji i nowe umiejętności i będą dużo silniejsi od nas. Dlatego też po wykonaniu nadmiarowego poziomu profesji popularny jest Deleveling - wielokrotna śmierć, skutkująca utratą EXP a co za tym idzie poziomu postaci aby ponownie uzbierać PP i nadgonić osoby które nie zmieniły profesji na 40 PozP (aby miec ten sam PozP na Poziomie w którym mają go gracze bez Nadmiarowego poziomu). " Uważam, że: 1. Te dodtakowe ponad 1kk pp to nie jest dużo zwłaszcza jak zrobi się questy na Wiedźmę Absolutną. Ja obecnie mam ponad 350kk pp wolnych 2. Postać z OB jest tylko "przez moment" słabsza od tej bez OB. W zasadzie po wiedźmie wszystko się wyrównuje. A na ok. 102 lvl wszystkie skile są na maksa. 3. Robienie dlvl, żeby "dogodnić" postacie bez OB umiejętnościami jest moim zdaniem zła radą dla początkowego gracza zwłaszcza, że jest teraz wiedźma absolutna. Oczywiście robienie OB jest jak najbardziej dobrowolne, ale ja nie znam gracza r6/r7 bez OB. Pozdrawiam Yustaman Rycerz 151, serwer Serafin Wartość zjednoczeń Witam. Zck będę uzupełniać jak moge, narazie to dopisałem wartość dawanego zjednoczenie we wszystkich petach oprócz Ośmiornicy, Wilka i Syreny, ponieważ nie znam wartości dodawanego at.fiz przez wilka w zjednoczeniu oprócz uników, dodatkowych wzmocnień ośmiornicy i syreny. Jeśli by ktoś mógł to prosze o podrzucenie mi zjednoczeń dawanych przez te pety. Z góry dziękuje Pozdrawiam, Vadass ---- :Cześć Dzięki za edycje, ciężko jest ciągnąć samemu :) Odnośnie umiejętności: Jestem w trakcie poprawek kosmetycznych na stronie i po ich skończeniu postaram się zabrać za szablony umiejętności najpierw klas a potem petów. Mam nadzieje że w najbliższym czasie będzie widać moje wypociny na stronie ;D. Kiedy uporam się z skillami skontaktuje się z MG rappelz, oferowali pomoc w aspektach technicznych. Pozdrawiam -Zck 17:25, sty 26, 2011 (UTC) witam Jestem nowy na wikii i mam pytanie jak utworzyć nowe zakładki gdyż chciał bym dodać parę artykułów o uzbrojeniu jakie są zbroje/bronie/hełmy itp. oraz prosił bym o sprawdzenie artykułów które edytowałem. Pozdrawiam Aryn Do tworzenia nowych art. możesz użyć TEGO FORMULARZA albo po prostu stworzyć gdzieś link, np: Jakiś nowy link jak masz Jakiś nowy link do strony a następnie kliknąć na niego, przeniesie cię automatycznie do edycji albo wyświetli czy chcesz edytować nowy artykuł. Polecam również edycję tekstową a nie wizualną, kliknij "kod źródłowy" w wizualnym edytorze wtedy widać co jest co, np. nagłówki to jakis nagłówek a linki normalnie szybciej się edytuje np jak_bedzie_wyświetlony jak_bedzie_wyświetlony do tego widać szablony których jest sporo (w edytorze wizualnym dziwne zielone kwadraciki, choćby: czyli Pozdrawiam, jeśli masz jakieś problemy pisz.--Zck 07:30, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mam prośbę nie chcę na siłę kombinować z zakładaniem działu więc niebawem przekaże Ci dane do: 1.Artykułu o broni - rodzaje (2h, 1h, topory, miecze itd.), obrażenia, lvl, wymagania, miejsca na klejnoty dusz itp. 2.Artykułu o pancerzach - rodzaje (hełmy, zbroję itd.), wymagania, ogólnie rzecz biorąc to samo co w broni tylko dostosowane do pancerzy. Pzdr. Aryn PS. Przepraszam że zwalam to na Ciebie. Edit. Nie mam jeszcze wszystkich danych ale przekaże to co mam: Broń Miecz długi jednoręczny Nóż leśny wymagany poziom: 1 At.Fiz 31 Szyb.At. -5 Waga 90 Miecz rycerski wymagany poziom: 20 At.Fiz. 77 Szyb.At. -5 Waga 99 Mroczny zakrzywiony miecz wymagany poziom: 20 At.Fiz. 77 Szyb.At. -5 Waga 99 Flamberg wymagany poziom: 50 At.Fiz. 154 Szyb.At. -5 Waga 108 Płonący niszczyciel wymagany poziom: 50 At.Fiz. 154 Szyb.At. -5 Waga 108 Miecz zwycięstwa wymagany poziom: 80 At.Fiz. 231 Szyb.At. -5 Waga 117 Sztylety Sztylet wymagany poziom: 1 At.Fiz. 24 At.Mag. 23 Szyb.At. 5 Waga 54 Kindżał wymagany poziom: 1 At.Fiz. 24 At.Mag. 23 Szyb.At. 5 Waga 54 Żelazny kindżał wymagany poziom: 20 At.Fiz. 60 At.Mag 57 Szyb.At. 5 Waga 59 Ostrze ciemności wymagany poziom: 20 At.Fiz. 60 At.Mag. 57 Szyb.At. 5 Waga 59 Ostrze cienia wymagany poziom: 50 At.Fiz. 120 At.Mag. 115 Szyb.At. 5 Waga 64 Zdobiony srebrny nóż wymagany poziom: 50 At.Fiz. 120 At.Mag. 115 Szyb.At. 5 Waga 64 Ogon skorpiona wymagany poziom: 80 At.Fiz. 180 At.Mag. 173 Szyb.At. 5 Waga 64 Tylko tyle uzbierałem broni później jeszcze coś dodam. ---- :Hej spox jak będę miał czas zrobię strony zbiorowe dla przedmiotów. Ostatnio miałem kilka spraw na głowie ale teraz postaram się zmobilizować i poprawić to i owo na stronie. Nadal nie skończyłem jeszcze umiejętności klas, szablony i dane mam ale trzeba tłumaczyć i trochę się na-klikać. Przy okazji dzięki za dane, bardzo przydatne były by nawet na razie nawet nie dokładne dane ale same nazwy broni (oczywiście parametry też ale nie wszystko na raz). Można by wtedy porobić tabelki i wstawki do klas postaci z broniami jakie można używać. Pozdrawiam Zck 11:41, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) PS. Zostawiaj na stronach dyskusji ~~~~ :to wstawi automatycznie twoją nazwę i datę/godzinę kiedy napisałeś ten wpis, tak nie wiem jak dawno pisałeś to a nie sprawdzam codziennie wiki. ---- Ok jak by co mam też wszystkie zbroję, no poza Zestawem Izumna ale to się dopisze :) jak by co powiedz a dam Ci wszystkie statystyki, parametry itp do pancerzy Asura, Deva i Gaia. Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 12:48, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) PS.to tak ma wyglądać? ---- Tak :) co do EQ to najprościej będzie to oprzeć na szablonach, na razie staram się skończyć umiejętności dla wszystkich klas w między czasie jak byś mógł to na stronie są wszystkie bronie, i np napisać jaka broń tam (nazwa) to jaka u nas. Nie muszą być wszystkie ale wtedy przy dodawaniu szybciej idzie jak jest polska nazwa. Postaram się już zrobić sztylety które napisałeś. Same parametry są już nas stronie en w postaci szablonu wiec nie będzie trzeba przepisywać. Pozdrawiam. Zck 12:17, mar 6, 2011 (UTC) : No i więcej nic już dziś nie zrobię bo wikia zablokowała bazy z powodu jakichś problemów ...Zck 15:53, mar 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok jak będę miał chwilę czasu zajmę się tym Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 08:52, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bronie już prawie są jako lista ale sporo ma ang. nazwy (tak jak pisałem poprzednio) jak byś kiedyś miał chwilkę zobaczyć na aukcjach, to po obrazkach i Randze broni można wyczaić która jest która. Pozdrawiam Zck 09:26, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dobra co nieco się zrobi a czego zabraknie to się przetłumacz ale raczej dam radę... Pozdrawiam Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 09:42, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) Ps. Dziękuje za informację, o kategorii z bronią na ang. Wiki postaram się jeszcze dziś uzupełnić dane na temat pancerzy. ---- ok. ile będę jeszcze dzisiaj w stanie to zrobię.Zck 09:49, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- ok teraz mam chwilę to zacznę trochę teraz edytować Edit Wybacz ale muszę złożyć donos jakiś niezarejestrowany użytkownik wypisał w kilku tematach swoje komentarze, usunołem je ale nie wiem co z tym zrobić. Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 22:27, mar 15, 2011 (UTC)